Out From Under
by Fucking Ice-cube
Summary: Marco calls to apologise to Himuro for cheating on her after they broke up and tries to move on. You have to read shattered glass first before you understand what happened.


**Disclaimer: This story is mine, these characters are not. This story is based on the song Out From Under by Britney Spears. This is basically about Marco's feelings after Himuro broke up with him. Lyrics are in italics.**

**Out From Under**

'_Breathe you out. Breathe you in. You keep coming back to tell me, you're the one who could have been. And my eyes see it all so clear, it was long ago and far away but it never disappears. I try to put it in the past, hold on to myself and don't look back.'_

They could have had a family, they could have had two kids, and they could have lived happily together. But not anymore. Because this time he had gone too far. She had left him and moved on. That was the irrevocable truth. That happened a long time, a year ago, but he still could not forget. He had made a grave mistake. It should have been her that he was with, but instead, he cheated on her with another woman on a whim. It was all his fault. So he tried to forget her, the keyword being tried.

'_I don't wanna dream about, all the things that never were. Maybe I can live with that when I'm out from under. I don't want to feel the pain, what good would it do me now? I'll get it all figured out, when I'm out from under.'_

He didn't want to think about the things they could have accomplished together. He did not want to think about what they could have had. Marco sank into his armchair, suddenly tired. He didn't want to regret, he didn't want to feel the empty ache he had been feeling anymore. But what could he do? He had made a mistake and lost her.

'_So let me go. Just let me fly away. Let me feel the space between us, growing deeper and much darker every day. Watch me now, and I'll be someone new. My heart will be unbroken; it will open up for everyone but you. Even when I've crossed the line, it's like a lie I've told a thousand times.'_

He made a decision to call her, but only to seek her forgiveness. There would be no talk of wanting her back. The space between them would still be there of course, growing deeper everyday but at least, his guilty conscience would lighten up. And maybe one day, Marco would finally forgive himself for hurting the one he loved. Maybe he could forgive himself and open his heart to someone else some other time. But now, he pressed the phone to his ear and waited.

'_And part of me still believed when you said you're gonna stick around. And part of me still believed we could find a way to work it out. But I know that we've tried everything we could try. So let's just say goodbye forever.'_

Initially he had believed everything could still be alright. He had cheated on her before and she had forgiven him time after time. Only when she had vanished from his life did he realize that he hadn't been treating her well when they were together. So he's going to let her go, let her find someone who deserved her. He's calling to say goodbye forever, after all these years.

'_I don't wanna dream about, all the things that never were. Maybe I can live with that when I'm out from under. I don't want to feel the pain, what good would it do me now? I'll get it all figured out, when I'm out from under. _

_I don't wanna dream about, all the things that never were. Maybe I can live with that when I'm out from under. I don't want to feel the pain, what good would it do me now? I'll get it all figured out, when I'm out from under.'_

He waited patiently. A few more rings later, she picked up, "Maruko Himuro speaking."

Hearing her familiar voice in his ear again made him hesitate; it had been so long since he had heard her speak. So very long. Finally he managed to say what he had wanted to say, "It's me. I just called to say…I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

There was a long silence, then, "You're a jerk, Marco. But I forgive you."

He smiled as she hanged up, that didn't make anything better. But at least he felt lighter than he before.


End file.
